Transformers Karaoke
by IloveBumbleBee2009
Summary: Warning: Severe Robot Abuse. I'm going to hell for this, I just know it.DISCONTUNIUED Due to lack of time, and interest. Posssible continuation later on.
1. Chapter 1

Me: *ringleader style* Femmes and Gentlemechs! Humans of all ages! Welcome to Transformers Karaoke!

Sideswipe: You need help kid.

Sunstreaker: More than we do, at least…

Me: Shuddup, don't spoil my fun! Now to all readers, I apologize for the wait, but some things came up. Namely writers block, school, previous engagements, and laziness.

Optimus: Megan, is it truly necessary for us to do this?

Me: Its what the Transfans want, soooooo….yes. X3

Ironhide: No fraggin' way am I doing this!

Me: By your own will, no. But I can make you. Besides, the first one is for the twins.

Ratchet: Watch out for broken glass later.

Jazz: Ouch, harsh Doc Bot.

Me: All right all ready, first request is from my buddy, **XxXHarleyQuinnXxX **

**You just opened yourself up to a world of challenge opportunities you do realize this don't you? **

**1. Eye of the Tiger**

**2. Carry On My Wayward Son **

**3. Don't ****Stop Believin'**

**Come on Megs...show us whatcha made of!**

Twins: We're doing them all?!

Me: You guys are doing 'Carry On My Wayward Son', but all the songs will be done, yes.

Ratchet: XxXHarleyQuinnXxX is your friend, Nikki, isn't it?

Me: Yep, and Nik knows I love a challenge.

Jazz: Your one weird little bitch, you know that?

Me: Yep. X3 Like my bud, Leah, says: There is no normal. There is only weird and fucked up.

Ratchet: I can see why you get along.

Me: Really? Cuz we can't. Oh well. Boys.

Twins: We don't wanna sing.

Me: I'll make you dance….

Twins: *scowl* We're gonna get you for this… *music starts and they sing*

"We Carry On As Wayward Bots

And there'll be no peace 'til we are done

As you lay your weary heads to rest

We'll just think of some more

We're the masters of noise and confusion

And once we get bored of this peaceful illusion

We like causing trouble, so kiss dignity goodbye!

In the Rec room, we saw the targeted mechs

Through the chaos they surely thought we were madmechs

We hear the voices yellin' while we're laughin'

And to them we say:

We Carry On As Wayward Bots

And there'll be no peace 'til we are done

As you lay your weary head to rest

We'll just think of some more

Love causing trouble, don't need a reason

We got a charade for every different season

Without shame to use guises banned, I guarantee that with my bro

We'll cause a spree of commotion

Every day, we get a prank notion

We always set a course to cause some trouble, so heed us when we say

We Carry On As Wayward Bots

And there'll be no peace 'til we are done

As you lay your weary head to rest

We'll just think of some more

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now our day's no longer empty

But surely the Pit waits for us

We Carry On As Wayward Bots

And there'll be no peace 'til we are done

As you lay your weary head to rest

We'll just think of some more"

Me: *clapping* See, that wasn't so hard.

Twins: *grumble* Shut the frag up…

All others: *laughing*

Ironhide: Sad part is, most of that is right on the money.

Me: Mission accomplished. Oh well, that's all for now. Ya'll got a request? Then……

All: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hiya guys! It's time for round two!

Ironhide: Not this again!

Me: Shuddup. Man, is it me, or do these songs take forever?

Ratchet: You have too many things to do. I guess this gets pushed back.

Me: Yeah, probably. Sucky net connection doesn't help, and my bro won't stay off the main computer for more than five minutes... Anyway, since I had something akin to 'invasion of the plot bunnies', I did this one: **Clifjumpersfangirl **

**lol could you do something with the song barbie girl its great lol so funny**

Twins: This can't end well…

Me: Sure it can. Yo, Arcee, Skids!

Arcee: Yes, Megan?

Skids: Yo, Psycho Mama! Whatcha need?

Me: You two are in the next song.

Arcee: Should we be worried.

Me: That depends *Arcee and Skids download lyrics*

Arcee: *Grin* I like this one.

Skids: Ya know, I think you's a lil' biased.

Me: I probably am a little bit. Better than racist. Ready?

Arcee: Certainly.

Skids: Like I gotta choice? *Music starts*

- Hi Arcee!

- Hi Skids!

- You want me to be your man?

- Hell no, Skids!

- But you need a man!

- Ha ha, yeah right!

I'm a fighter girl in this crazy world

Too fantastic to be plastic

You ain't gotta prayer, 'cuz a girl like me is rare

Determination it's the new sensation!

Come on, Arcee, let's go partyI'm a fighter girl in this crazy world

Too fantastic to be plastic

You ain't gotta prayer, 'cuz a girl like me is rare

Determination it's the new sensation!

I'm a strong single girl in a fantasy world

Impress me not, take your time, I think it's funny

You're a doll beyond control, made of glamour and painWant kisses here, touches there, don't be cranky

You can't touch, you can't play

No matter what you say, I'll never be yours, oooh whoa

I'm a fighter girl in this crazy world

Too fantastic to be plastic

You ain't gotta prayer, 'cuz a girl like me is rare

Determination it's the new sensation!

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeahCome on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

Watch me walk, hear me talk, I do whatever I please

To get with this star, they beg on their knees

Here we go again. Can't you comprehend, I'm not here to entertain?

Hit the town, won't fool around, but love to party

You can't touch, you can't playNo matter what you say, I'll never be yours

You can't touch, you can't play

No matter what you say, I'll never be yours

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

I'm a fighter girl in this crazy worldToo fantastic to be plastic

You ain't gotta prayer, 'cuz a girl like me is rare

Determination it's the new sensation!

I'm a fighter girl in this crazy world

Too fantastic to be plastic

You ain't gotta prayer, 'cuz a girl like me is rare

Determination it's the new sensation!

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeahCome on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Arcee, let's go party, Nooo, Nooo

- Being independent so much fun!

- Arcee, you ain't strong enough to be alone!

- Oh, get smelted, Skids!

Me: Awesome!

Everyone: *clapping*

Arcee: That was fun! And I don't even like the song!

Skids: Ya know, that song fits ya, Arcee.

Arcee: I'll take that as a compliment.

Me: Well there you go. Requests are welcome.

All: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay! Part three is here!

Jazz: When you plan to stop this?

Me: It's only the third song, Jazz. I got plenty more.

Sideswipe: So who's the poor slagger getting humiliated this time?

Me: *evil grin* Ratchet, Sunny ~

Sunny and Ratchet: PIT NO!!!!

Everyone: *laughing*

Optimus: What was the request?

Me: These: **XxXHarleyQuinnXxX**

**Oh dear god...I'm sorry guys! I didn't think she'd do this to you! Forgive me!Well...one down, two to go...And Ratch? I still haven't found out if you're a sex god yet!So I request, if it in Megs' will, that you get to sing I'm Too Sexy...cuz that'll be hilarious...unless you give me an answer to the whole are you or are you not a sex god thing...blackmail gotta love it!**

**XxXHarleyQuinnXxX**

**Dear Madam:We regret to inform you that after reading your interesting literary work, Ms. Quinn suffered a mental breakdown...we believe there might of been some Joker Toxin involved, we can't make the laughing stop. She's in our hands until we find out a way to make it stop, or until you update and do "I'm Too Sexy".Sincerely,Jonathan CraneHead Psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum**

Ironhide: You've got some weird friends, kid.

Me: I know.

Ratchet: First the sex god thing, now this?

Me: She don't quit. Maybe if you actually answered…

Ratchet: That's a no-win situation. Just start the damn song.

Me: If you say so *song starts*

We're too sexy for our love

Too sexy for our love

Love's going to leave us

We're too sexy for our parts

Too sexy for our parts

So sexy it hurts our sparks

And we're too sexy for Milan

Too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And we're too sexy for your planet

Too sexy for your planet

And yes, we see you glancing

We're the new models you know what we mean

And we do our little turn on the highway

Yeah on the highway on the highway, yeah

We do our little turn on the highway

We're too sexy for you're cars

Too sexy for you're cars

Too sexy by far

And we're too sexy for combat

Too sexy for combat

What do you think about that?

We're the new models you know what we mean

And we do our little turn on the highway

Yeah on the highway on the highway, yeah

We shake our fenders on the highway

We're too sexy for our

We're too sexy for our too sexy for our

'Cos we're the new models you know what we mean

And we do our little turn on the highway

Yeah on the highway on the highway, yeah

We shake our little fenders on the highway

We're too sexy for all that

Too sexy for all that

We knock you, we knock you flat

We're too sexy for our love

Too sexy for our love

Love's going to leave us

And we're too sexy for this song

Me: *gasping* Holy… can't…breath…

Everyone: *ROTFLTMFAO*

Ratchet and Sunny: *blush* Shut up….

Me: Oy…shoulda done that one sooner. Anyway, if you guys want me to forever humilate, torture, or otherwise give me friends total hell, then by all means…

Everyone: REVEIW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, part four!

Optimus: Again?

Me: Yes again. Here's the request:

**Shizuka Taiyou **

**I'll make a man out of you from the Mulan movie…**

Bumblebee: Who is it this time?

Me: Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. Inspired by when Will said Sam was 'a soldier now'. Kudos for getting the voice back, by the way.

Bee: Thank you.

Will: Why do _we_ hafta do it?

Epps: Cuz she said so.

Sam: And she can make us if we say 'no'.

Mikaela: And it could be worse.

Me: I'm getting too predictable. Anyway, go ahead and start.

**Will:**

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Cons

Forced to join the slaughter

When you can't even use a gun

You're the saddest grunt

I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

Out of you

A task seemingly hopeless

But we may as well begin

The war has mankind at it's center

We have no choice but to win

You're a spineless, pale

Pathetic clot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man

out of you

**Sam:**I'm never gonna catch

my breath

Say good-bye to those

who knew me

Boy, was I a fool in school

for flunking gym

**Epps:**The Major's got 'em

scared to death

**Mikaela:**Hope he doesn't beat

him too badly

**Sam:**Now I really wish that I

knew how to swim

**All:**(Be a man)We got not time to

Stand and quiver

(Be a man)

We're the most powerful force

From the ocean to the dunes

(Be a man)

With all the strength it takes

when things turn dire

Imperious enough

To deal with the Decepticon loons!

**Will:**

Time is racing toward us

till the Cons arrive

Heed my every order

and you might survive

You're unsuited for

the rage of war

So pack up, go home

you're through

How could anyone make a man

out of you?

**All:**

(Be a man)

We got no time to

Stand and quiver

(Be a man)

We're the most powerful force

From the ocean to the dunes

(Be a man)

With all the strength it takes

when things turn dire

Imperious enough

To deal with the Decepticon loons!

(Be a man)

We got no time to

Stand and quiver

(Be a man)

We're the most powerful force

From the ocean to the dunes

(Be a man)

With all the strength it takes

when things turn dire

Imperious enough

To deal with the Decepticon loons!

All: *clapping*

Me: That wasn't so bad. I'm kinda surprised that you guys didn't try to fight, though.

Will, Sam, Epps, Mikaela: We learned better.

Ratchet: Its easier to go along with it.

Me: True. Well folks, you know the drill. Got a request?

All: REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok guys, I'm gonna need all the bots for this one.

Mirage: Why?

Me: It's in the request: **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal****This was HILLARIOUS! Please have them sing Queens - "Another One Bites The Dust!" Seems rather appropriate since they go up against the D-Cons so often. Will let you choose who sings it though. - Evil Grin - Sunstar Crystal**

Bee: And _everyone's_ gonna sing?

Me: All the 'Bots, yes.

Hound: Should we be worried?

Me: Nah, not with this one.

Arcee: Somehow, that only makes me _more_ worried…

Me: Nonsense. *The 'Bots download the lyrics*

'Bots: *murmurs of appreciation*

Me: See? Go ahead and start. *music starts*

We drive boldly down the street, ready to face our foe

All these vorns facing defeat, but machine gun's ready to go

Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this?

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?

Everyday the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, Yeah

Another 'Con bites the dust

Another 'Con bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another 'Con bites the dust

Hey, we're gonna get you too

Another 'Con bites the dust

How did you think we were gonna get along after everything you have done?

You took everything that we had from us and changed everything we've known

Are you happy? Are you satisfied?

How long can you stand the heat?

Everyday the bullets rip to the sound of the beat (Look out)

Another 'Con bites the dust

Another 'Con bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another 'Con bites the dust

Hey, we're gonna get you too

Another 'Con bites the dust

HEY

Oh, take it

Bite the dust

Bite the dust yeah

Hey Another 'Con bites the dust

Another 'Con bites the dust, oh

Another 'Con bites the dust, hey, hey

Another 'Con bites the dust, heeeeey

Oh, shoot out

There's been so many ways you have tried to hurt us and bring us to the ground

You have beat us, you have cheated us

You've killed us and kicked us when we're down

But we're ready, yes we're ready for you

We're standing on my own two feet

Everyday the bullets rip to the sound of the beat (Look out)

Another 'Con bites the dust

Another 'Con bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another 'Con bites the dust

Hey, we're gonna get you too

Another 'Con bites the dust

Shoot it

Hey

Alright

Me: Defiantly my favorite song!

'Bots: *shouts of agreement*

Me: Take that was a _warning_ D-Cons! Anyway, ya'll know the drill.

All: REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Quick Note to Readers

Me: Ok readers, hears the thing; I've been getting reviews that say 'Make____ sing___'. I don't have a problem with this, but due to the way it's written, I'm not sure if you want the real song or a parody. To fix this, please

re-request the song in a PM, asking for the original or parody.

Thank you,

IloveBumblebee2009


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Oy Jesus, I am _so_ sorry this took forever! Damn TAKS week. Damn computer crashes.

Bee: Fate hasn't been on your side lately.

Jazz: But you never give up…

Me: Hell no I don't! Any way, this'll be an original, so don't worry.

**RzSpeeder**

**Bumblebee, Jazz and Hot Rod sings life is a highway by Rascall Flatts, and it's original please.**

Hot Rod: Some one say my name?

Me: Yo HR! You're in the next song!

HR: Oh pit…

Me: It's the original.

Hr: Thank Primus

Me: Start boys? *The music plays and they sing*

(Hmmm, yeah!)

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here an' the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free an' lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

Ta' break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today, yeahea...

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

Well, I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities an' all these towns

It's in my blood an' it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road an' these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down, an' back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough, this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

Well, I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

(Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway

Well, I wanna ride it all night long(Hmmmmm, yeah!)

If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooohh, yeah!(Mmmm, yeah Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm)

There ain't no load that I can't hold

A road so rough, this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)

If you're goin' my way

Well, I wanna drive it all night long

(Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway (life is a highway)

I wanna ride it all night long(Ooooo, yeah)

You're going my way (you're goin' my way)

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah)

(C'mon! Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

(yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)

If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way)

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

Me: I love that song.

Bee: Me too.

HR: You humans come up with some good music.

Me: Thanks. Anyway, if ya'll got some suggestions…

All: REVIEW PLZ!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Part 7!

Bee: Took you long enough…

Me: Aw, shuddup. School's a bitch and my internet's a bigger bitch.

Optimus: What was the request? *I grin evilly* Megan?

Me: This one…**The Jackal **

**Since I have nothing better to do, (and was dared by Freddy Krueger), I demand Optimus sing Man! I feel like a Woman! by Shania Twain**

Optimus: OH PIT NO!

All: *dying of laughter*

Jazz: Do it!

Sunny: Oh pit this is gonna be good!

Me: Go on.

Optimus: Never.

Me: Now or else. *OP growls and starts*

Let's Go girls

C'mon

Im going out tonight Im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah I wanna scream and shout

No innovations make no conditions get a little outta line

I aint gonna act a little pre-correct I only wanna have a good tiiiiime

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah

Oh, Oh, Oh go totally crazy forget Im a lady

Men shirt short skirts oh, oh, oh, oh

Really go wild yeah doing it in style

Oh, Oh, Oh Get in the action feel the attraction

Color my hair do what I dare Oh, Oh, Oh

I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel

MAN I feel like a woman

The girls need a break tonight Im gonna take a chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance, we only wanna dance we're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah

Oh, Oh, Oh go totally crazy forget Im a lady

Men shirt short skirts oh, oh, oh, oh

Really go wild yeah doing it in style

Oh, Oh, Oh Get in the action feel the attraction

Color my hair do what I dare Oh, Oh, Oh

I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel

MAN I feel like a woman

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah

Oh, Oh, Oh go totally crazy forget Im a lady

Men shirt short skirts oh, oh, oh, oh

Really go wild yeah doing it in style

Oh, Oh, Oh Get in the action feel the attraction

Color my hair do what I dare Oh, Oh, Oh

I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel

MAN I feel like a woman

I get totally crazy can you feel it come, come, come on baby

Whooo, whooo, whooo

I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN

All: *dying of laughter*

OP: *blush* Shut up.

Me: Oh God… that was great…

Sunny and Sides: And on video, too! *OP chases the twins for the vid*

Me: Anyway, that was damn funny. Now for once I must request no suggestions for the moment, as I've gotten behind. Let me catch up, and I'll let ya'll know. Reviews are always welcome, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: W00t! The net's finally starting to like me again!

Bots: Oh joy….

Me: Silence foolish metals. Anywho, to celebrate we have- DUN, DUN, DUN! Double feature! Supplied by: **Master Chief Anderson**

**Hey do you have bumblebee in your story? Well if you have bumblebee in your story can you do Beautiful Nightmare by Beyonce :) If not then have Ratchet Going Down in Flames by 3 doors down :)**

Ratchet: Oh, you're lucky I actually like that song…..

Bee: Could of been worse; not gonna mention any _names_… *pointed look at Will, Sam and Epps*

Will: You're not gonna let us forget that, are you?

Everyone: Nope.

Me: First up: Bee.

Bee: *starts singing*

Every night I rush to my bed

with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you

When I close my eyes

I'm goin outta my head

Lost in a fairytale

Can you hold my hands and be my guide

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

and I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where

Baby long as you're here

I'll be floating on air cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers

I wrap you around all of my thoughts

Boy you my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there

So wrap your arms around me for real

and tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies

and I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where

Baby long as you're here

I'll be floating on air cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart

So it will remain

Not even death could make us part

What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Me: Yay! Your turn, Ratchet!

Ratchet: *reluctantly starts singing*

You make me sit alone

Waiting by the phone

Nervous but controlled

I'm talking to myself

I'm playing with myself

I gotta get away forever

Well it may be fun

I'll try not to run away and hide

I'm strutting back and forth

I'm pacing, what a bore

Still waiting for your call

I've got to get away

And let there feelings fade

My life is gonna change forever

Well it may be fun

I'll try not to run away and hide:

NowI'm going down in flames

I'll never be the same

I'll try not to complain forever

Of all the things I've done

You're the only one

That always made me come forever

Living in the past

My time has gone to fast

I'm over you at last forever

I've got to get away

And let these feelings fade

My life is gonna change for better

Well it may be fun

I'll try not to run away and hide:

Now

Of all the things I've done

You're the only one

That always made me come forever, in leather

Forever

Forever, forever

Of all the things I've done

You're the only one

That always made me come

Me: There, that wasn't so bad.

Bee and Ratchet: For once.

Me: Well, that's it for today.

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

Me: Hey ya'll! Time for more music!

Mirage: Not again…

**Me: Aw, shuddup, 'Raj. Here's the request: Bumblebee'sFanFemme … Sorry Bots, but I think this would be way to funny to pass up, I think they should sing: I Can Transform Ya- Chris Brown. You should have Ironhide sing it! Or Bumblebee, but i might just faint if he sings that! XD**

Me: Ya'know what? I think I'll make them both sing it.

Bee and 'Hide: WHAT?

Blurr: Youheardthelady! Startsinging!

Bee and 'Hide: *reluctantly singing*

****

[Ironhide]

Go hey Lil mama,

I can transform ya,

I can't dance but I can dance on ya,

Swiss on the beats, Bee move ya feet,

and baby I can transform ya him to a me,

I can change you life, make it so new,

make you never want to go back to the old you,

Ciroc and lime, give it a lil time,

and she can transform like Optimus Prime,

********************************************************************************

**[Bumblebee]**

Need a ride I can Range you up,

money i can change you up,

you can ride your own, no longer be the passenger,

swag low I build you up,

knees we can stand you up,

red lips, red dress, like em like a fire truck,

What you need, you can have that,

my black card they won't decline that,

see potential in ya,

let me mould that,

I can transform ya like a transformer,

I can transform ya,

I can transform ya,

Anything ya want, i can get it for ya,

your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,

I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes you got it (got it)

Bags you got it (got it),

cars you got it (got it),

money still got it (got it),

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

Anything you want I can (i can) get it for ya,

See me in the video you can have it really though,

iced out everything, like an Eskimo,

wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go,

Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louie V in Tokyo,

something like Pinocchio,

if you lie down imma grow,

wanna see me do it big,

i can show you how it goes,

take you from an amateur to being professional,

(I can have you swag surfing)

What you need, you can have that,

my black card they don't decline that

see potential in ya

let me mould that,

I can transform ya,

I can transform ya,

Anything ya want, i can get it for ya,

your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,

I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes you got it (got it)

Bags you got it (got it),

cars you got it (got it),

money still got it (got it),

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

Anything you want I can (i can) get it for ya,

****************************************

**[Ironhide]**

Ok,

I can transform ya like a transformer,

i can turn you from a human to a Carter,

take you off the bench and turn ya to a starter,

then take you home and put you on a charger,

then (then) my cars transforms to a charter,

and we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,

hehe, i take you to wherever its warmer,

then i gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,

hehe, but Im just getting warmed up,

so tell your man he better get his voltron up,

i transform her to a Ducati and then I transform me to a Bugatti,

cos her form puts me in a trance,

i transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,

Swiss on the Beat, Bee move ya feet

and we can transform a good girl to a freak,

I can transform ya,

I can transform ya,

Anything ya want, i can get it for ya,

your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,

I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes you got it (got it)

Bags you got it (got it),

cars you got it (got it),

money still got it (got it),

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

Anything you want I can (i can) get it for ya

Me: *laughing* See that wasn't so hard!

Bee: Coluda been worse...

'Hide: Speak for yourself.

Me: Updates are still gonna be slow, but they're getting better.

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
